our House
by Barrionette Babe
Summary: Steve and Kit finally buy their own home


Our House  
  
Synopsis: Steve and Kit finally buy their own home  
  
  
  
Two weeks later while Kit was going through some old boxes she found her old photo album from when she was five years old. As she was going through it, she found some pictures of her mom, dad and she. Some were taken during Christmas 1972, 1973, and 1974. She wished they were here today to see Steve and the kids. Kit could not believe that she and Katie could pass off as sisters. Then a picture fell out from the back. She picked it up and noticed it was taken the summer of 1975 at Uncle Jimmy's place. There was Uncle Jimmy, Aunt Kasey, Poppy and she. That was the summer when her parents were killed while vacationing in Canada.  
  
Then she got a call from Joan the Real Estate lady that showed them the house.  
  
"Hello. Yes this is Kit Sloan. Oh Hi Joan. We've been approved! That's great! We go to closing at the end of the month. Super. I will tell everyone. Thank you for calling me. Talk to you soon. Bye."  
  
Kit was so excited that she couldn't wait to tell Steve the good news. She called him at work but was told that he already left for the day. Then Kit called Steve's cell number but got a busy signal.  
  
"Damn!" She said. She went to try it again only to find it busy again. When she put down the receiver Steve walked in the door. "Kit who were you on the phone with?" "Well hello to you too." She smiled at him. "I'm sorry. Hello. How was your day?" He asked. "It was ok until about 20 minutes ago." She said sitting next to him on the couch. "What happened 20 minutes ago?" He asked her. "You remember Joan the Real Estate lady." "Yes I do." He said listening to her. "Well she called and said we have been approved and we are going to closing at the end of this month! Isn't that great babe?" "That is wonderful!" He said hugging her. "I can't wait for the kids to get home so we can tell them." Kit said. "So how was your day babe?" She asked. "Busy as usual." He said relaxing on the couch. Kit then motioned him to sit up so she can give him a back massage. "I can't wait to move in. This is going to be so great to finally have our own space with more room for the kids and for us." She said excitedly. "Don't forget the large bedroom and bathroom." Steve said looking up at her. Kit hugged his neck when he said that.  
  
"Look I really don't want to talk to him again. Not after he embarrassed me in front of the whole lunch room like that." Katie said to MJ. "Come on Katie it wasn't that bad." "It didn't happen to you!" Katie said as they went down stairs. "PJ wants to be friends with you Katie." MJ said. "Look I don't! He kissed me on the cheek again! In front of my class! How could he!" Katie said running into her room.  
  
"MJ what's going on?" Steve asked sitting up. "Hi dad. Hi mom." "It's PJ Jacobs. He kissed Katie in lunch today. It's no big deal. She makes too much out of it." MJ said going to his room.  
  
"Babe do you think we should check on her?" Kit asked. "I'll talk to her." Steve said getting up from the couch.  
  
Steve knocked on Katie's door. "Go away MJ!" Katie yelled. "Angel girl let me in." "Come in daddy." She said. "How was school today?" He asked sitting on her bed. "Fine until lunchtime." Katie said angrily. "Care to talk about it?" Steve asked as he pulled her over to him. "Daddy that big jerk PJ Jacobs kissed me in front of the whole lunch room. Everyone made fun of me! Now they think he's my boyfriend. He's got cooties and he's a boy! YUCK!" She said crying.  
  
Steve's heart was breaking every time she cried. "Angel girl, did you ask him why he did that?" Steve asked wiping her tears away. "Yes, I did." "What did PJ say?" "He said because he's in love with me and he thinks I'm nice and pretty." "Well you are nice and pretty and don't forget you are smart." "But daddy I don't like him." She said looking at him with her tear stained face. "Katie why don't you go and talk to him and say that you are too young to have a boyfriend." Steve said hugging her. "Do you think it will work daddy?" Katie asked. "Let's hope so." He said as he picked her up and brought her out to the living room. Steve told Kit what happened.  
  
The phone rang and Kit answered it. "Hello. Yes she is. May I ask whose calling? I'll get her." "Katie its PJ. He wants to talk to you." Katie looked at Steve. "Go ahead talk to him and tell him what I said." Katie took the phone. "Hello. Hi PJ. No I don't want to come over and play. No I don't want you to come over. No I don't want to eat with you tomorrow. Listen PJ. I'm too young to have a boyfriend. Who says? My parents. No you can't talk to them. Because. Because I don't want you to. What do you mean that's not good enough? Ok look the real reason why I don't want to hang out with you is because you have cooties! NOW GOOD BYE!" Katie hung up the phone and ran back to her room.  
  
Steve was just about to go back in when Kit said, "Babe let her be. She just needs to calm down. I'll go and make dinner while she's calming down."  
  
During dinner Kit and Steve told the kids and Mark the good news. "That is so great mommy. I'm going to have a big room." Katie said. "Yeah me too!" MJ said excitedly. "When do you move in?" Mark asked. "Well dad, Joan said we go to closing at the end of this month and then we can move in." Kit said excitedly. "Great. I'll help you move. Maybe we can get Jesse, Amanda and her boys to help." Mark said. "That would be a big help dad." Steve said.  
  
After dinner Kit, Katie and MJ cleaned up while Steve and Mark went out on deck to talk about the house. "Dad are you sure you're ok with this?" Steve asked looking at him. "Of course I'm fine with this. I knew this day would come." Mark said looking out at the night ocean.  
  
"Mommy can I go and call Liz and Patty and tell them the good news?" Katie asked putting the silverware away. "Sure. But don't be long. I want you to get ready for school tomorrow." "Ok mommy." Katie said leaving. "MJ do you want to call CJ and Dion?" Kit asked looking at him. "Nah. I'll tell them at school tomorrow." He said. "Alright. Why don't you get ready for bed?" "Sure mom." MJ said.  
  
After MJ and Katie left, Mark and Steve came in for the night. "That was a great dinner Kit. Thanks for everything. I'm going to turn in. See you in the morning." "You're welcome dad. Goodnight." Kit said as she finished up in the kitchen.  
  
Steve and Kit headed down to check on the kids.  
  
"Katie you got to understand you can't hog the bathroom!" MJ said pounding on the door. "Come on Katie let's get moving." Steve said knocking on the door. Katie opened the door and said, "Excuse me for trying to look beautiful." Then she slammed the door. Two minutes later she came strolling out. "Finally!" MJ said looking at her.  
  
Katie went to give Steve and Kit a goodnight kiss. "Mommy. Daddy. Will I have my own bathroom or do I still have to share with MJ?" Katie asked climbing into their bed. "You two will still have to share, but there is a second bathroom near the kitchen." Kit said hugging her. By the time MJ walked in to say goodnight Katie fell asleep in Kit's arms. Steve picked her up gently and put her to bed.  
  
The next day while Kit was packing she got a call from the Principal of MJ and Katie's school. "Hello. Yes this is Mrs. Sloan. Oh hello Mr. Green. You do. What happened? She did what! Yes I will be down in 20 minutes. Thank you. Goodbye." After Kit spoke to Mr. Green she called Steve at work and filled him in on what happened with Katie.  
  
Steve left work. He picked up Kit and they went to the school. "Hello. We have an appointment with Mr. Green." "Ah yes Mr. And Mrs. Sloan. I'm Nancy, Mr. Green's secretary. Follow me please." Kit and Steve followed Nancy to the back of the office. "Mr. Green. Mr. And Mrs. Sloan are here to see you."  
  
"Hi Mr. Sloan. Mrs. Sloan. "Hi Mr. Green." They said. "This is PJ's parents. Mr. And Mrs. Jacobs." "Hello." They said shaking their hands. "Mr. And Mrs. Sloan it seems we have a little problem with Katie." Mr. Green said. "What did she do?" Kit asked. "Well it seems that Katie pushed PJ down at recess today." Mr. Green said. "I see and what caused her to do this." Steve asked. "It seems that PJ was hugging her and then he kissed her on the cheek." "I see." "Mr. And Mrs. Sloan we don't tolerate any pushing at this school." "Wait a minute. You mean it's ok for their son to hug and kiss our daughter but not ok for her to push him. When she told him a million times to leave her alone. I don't understand." Kit said getting all pissed off. "I don't feel PJ did anything wrong." Mrs. Jacobs said. "You don't feel that his harassment is something to be concerned about." Steve said looking at her. "Look Mr. And Mrs. Sloan your daughter pushed our son." Mr. Jacobs said. "Look Mr. And Mrs. Jacobs your son is harassing our daughter." Kit said looking at them. Steve lightly touched Kit's arm. "Come on Mrs. Sloan they're just kids. He's not hurting her." Mr. Jacobs said. "No he's not hurting her, but he is bothering her. Kissing and hugging her all the time. This does get annoying." Steve said to them. Steve then looked at Mr. Green and asked, "So what's going to happen to Katie?" "I'm going to put PJ in Mrs. Brown's class for the rest of the year and if this keeps up I will have to ask you, Mr. And Mrs. Jacobs to put him in another school." Mr. Green said. "Why don't you put her in Mrs. Brown's class?" Mrs. Jacobs said. "Because we don't put siblings in the same class Mrs. Jacobs." Mr. Green said looking at her. "That's ridiculous. You're just saying that because he's a cop." Mr. Jacobs said. "No Mr. Jacobs that's the rules of the school. You don't like it, take him out. We don't need any troublemakers at this school Mr. Jacobs." Mr. And Mrs. Jacobs stormed out.  
  
"Thank you for coming down, Mr. And Mrs. Sloan." Mr. Green said shaking their hands. "Thank you for alerting us in this matter." Kit said. "Look Mr. And Mrs. Sloan I would have normally given detention to Katie for this, but since she is a good student I figure give her one more chance." "Thank you Mr. Green." Steve said as they were leaving.  
  
Steve and Kit waited outside until the bell rang to pick up the kids from school. "Katie!" "MJ!" Kit called them. "Hi mom. Hi dad." MJ said running to them. "Where's your sister?" Steve asked. "She's talking to PJ's parents over there." MJ said pointing to them. Steve and Kit walked over to them. "Look Katie, we are very sorry if PJ has been bothering you, but that doesn't give you the right to push him." Mr. Jacobs said. Katie just looked at Mr. Jacobs and walked away from him when he was talking to her. "Don't you walk away from me young lady!" Mr. Jacobs said grabbing her arm. Steve then grabbed Mr. Jacobs and threw him against his car and said, "Don't you ever grab my daughter again! You got that! If you need to speak to her you talk to my wife or me! Not to my daughter!" Steve then let him go. "I'll have your badge for this Sloan!" Mr. Jacobs yelled at him as they drove away.  
  
"Daddy you should have punched him." Katie said. "No Katie that would get dad into a lot of trouble." MJ said.  
  
As they were driving home, Steve said, "Katie next time someone bothers you could you please go to a teacher or go straight to Mr. Green. Ok." "Yes daddy." Katie said softly. "Daddy are you and mommy going to ground me?" Katie asked. Kit and Steve looked at each other. "Katie we'll talk about it more when we get home." Kit said. "Yes mommy." MJ held Katie's hand on the way home.  
  
When they arrived home MJ and Katie went straight to their rooms. "Kit do you think what Katie did deserves punishment?" Steve asked. "She did push him down, babe."  
  
Kit said looking at him. "Man this is going to be hard." Steve said. "Babe why don't we call a family meeting and discuss it." Kit said sitting down on the couch. "That's a good idea. Katie! MJ! Could you two please come here?" Steve called.  
  
Katie and MJ came out of their rooms and sat on the couch. "Look Katie what you did today was not very nice and what PJ was doing was not very nice either. So I'm sorry to say that you will be grounded for this weekend. No friends, TV, video games. What do you think mom?" Steve asked looking at Kit. "I agree." Kit said. Katie just looked at them and said, "I'm sorry for pushing PJ down. He did make me mad." Then she left the room with MJ.  
  
"God I hate punishing her." Steve said sitting down on the couch. "Babe we had to do it. If we didn't then she would walk all over us." Steve just looked at her. "Come on help me with dinner." Kit said pulling him up off the couch. They went upstairs to start dinner.  
  
"Katie you ok?" MJ asked walking in her room. "Yeah I guess so." She said in a soft voice. "Katie look. I'm glad you pushed him down. I'm sorry I didn't protect you like I should have." MJ said as he put his arm around her. "MJ you can't protect me all the time. I have to learn how to take care of myself." Katie said hugging him. "Dinner!" Kit called to them. Then they went upstairs for dinner.  
  
The end of the month finally arrived. Steve and Kit went to closing. They signed all the necessary papers, which took two hours and got the keys to the house. "Steve. Kit. Congratulations on buying the house." Their lawyer said. "Thanks Ted for everything." Steve said shaking his hand.  
  
When they walked out Kit said, "We're homeowners! I can't believe we got the house." Kit said hugging Steve in the middle of the lawyer's parking lot. "You know what I love about you Kit." "No what?" She asked getting into the car. "Seeing how happy and excited you get." Steve said as he held her hand. Kit just laughed. "Babe let's go tell dad, Jesse and Amanda." "That's fine with me." Steve said as he leaned over and kissed her. Steve and Kit met Jesse, Amanda and Mark at BBQ Bob's for lunch and told them that they were finally homeowners.  
  
"Steve when is moving day?" Jesse asked. "Kit and I were hoping this weekend, Jess." "Perfect. I have this weekend off." Jesse said. "I'll be by with the boys." Amanda said. "I'll be there too." Mark said hugging Steve and Kit.  
  
When the kids got home from school, Kit and Steve told them the good news. "You mean we move in this weekend?" MJ asked. "Yes we do son." Steve said. "That is sooo cool daddy." Katie said hugging him. MJ and Katie went to their rooms to finish packing.  
  
After all the cars were packed they drove to the new house. "Kit. Steve. This house is absolutely gorgeous. Amanda said looking around. "This is a beautiful house." Mark said. "Thanks everyone." Kit said.  
  
"Katie. MJ. Why don't you two show CJ and Dion your rooms? Don't forget to take your things with you." "Ok daddy." Katie said grabbing her stuff. CJ and Dion helped Katie and MJ.  
  
"Wow! This is your room MJ?" Dion asked. "Yup. Isn't it cool!" MJ said showing him the view. "Man we can have so much fun here." CJ said looking around. "I'll say." Dion said. "Come on check out Katie's room." The boys ran into Katie's room. "Wow! Katie your room's cool too. CJ said looking around. "Thanks. I'm going to have a slumber party here." Katie said. "Who says?" MJ asked. "Nobody. But I'll ask mommy and daddy." "Mommy! Daddy! "Can I have a slumber party here!" Katie yelled running down the stairs. "No me first!" MJ said. "No me!" Katie said.  
  
"No body first." Steve said to them. "Why?" Katie asked. "Because we have to settle in first then maybe you guys can have a slumber party. "Yeah!" Katie screamed. "Now bring these boxes to mommy and my room." "Sure dad!" MJ said. "Here Katie you take mommy's dresses up." "Oh thank you daddy." Katie said with a smile as she walked out of the living room. "Uncle Steve what can CJ and I do?" Dion asked. "Let's see. How about you two take my stuff up to the bedroom." "Oh Ok!" Dion and CJ said grabbing Steve's clothes.  
  
After they finished moving the stuff to all the rooms Steve ordered pizza and soda for everyone.  
  
"Boy what a day." Jesse said flopping on the couch. "You said it." Amanda said pushing Jesse over. I can't believe all the junk Steve and I have collected over the years." Kit said. "Mark are you ok?" Amanda asked looking at him. "I'm fine. I'm just tired a little. Wake me when the pizza comes." He said as he sat in the chair and closed his eyes.  
  
"Babe, I don't like the way dad has been acting today." Kit said. "I'll talk to him and find out if he's ok." Steve said hugging her.  
  
The pizza and soda finally came. "Pizza is here!" Steve yelled up to the kids. "PIZZA!" They yelled coming down the stairs. "Um dad can I see you in the kitchen?" Steve asked looking at him." Mark got up and walked with him into the kitchen. "What can I do for you son?" Mark asked sitting in the chair. "Dad. Kit and I noticed you don't look too good." "I'm fine. Trust me." "Dad how about just you and I go fishing next weekend up at the cabin." "That sounds great." Mark said looking at him. "Then we're all set for next weekend. You can't back out." Steve said as they walked back out to the living room.  
  
"Kit I need to talk to you in private please." Steve said. "Babe what's wrong?" Kit asked sounding concerned. "I asked dad to go fishing with me next weekend." Steve said looking at her. "That sounds great. What did he say?" "He said he'd go. I also told him he better not make any plans for that weekend." "Great." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Steve and Kit started kissing when they were interrupted by Amanda, CJ and Dion. "OOPs! Sorry." Amanda said. "That's ok." Steve said. "We're going to be leaving now. Thanks for the pizza and soda." "You're welcome. Thanks you guys for helping us move." Kit said hugging them. After Amanda and the boys left Kit said, "where were we." "Right about here." Steve said kissing her down her neck. Then Jesse and Mark came in to say goodnight.  
  
"Steve. Kit. We are leaving." Jesse said interrupting them. "Oh. Ok." Kit said. "Thanks Jesse. Thanks dad for helping us move in." Kit said. "You're welcome and thank you for the pizza and soda." Jesse said smiling. "Dad are you sure you're going to be ok?" Kit asked him. "I'm going to be fine." He said hugging her. "Come on Jesse. They want to be alone." Mark said pulling Jesse out of the kitchen.  
  
"Finally alone." Steve said. "Not really." Kit said. "What do you mean?" Steve asked looking at her. "Katie and MJ should be coming in about now." After Kit said that, MJ and Katie came in and said good night. "Good night mommy. Good night daddy." Katie said rubbing her eyes and pulling MJ behind her. "Good night. We'll be right up." Kit said kissing them. "Steve let's go and tuck them in and maybe we can finally finish what we started before." "I would love that." He said looking at her.  
  
"Ok angel girl are you all set?" Steve asked. "Yes daddy I am." Katie said yawing as Steve and Kit tucked her in and kissed her good night. Then they went into MJ's room to see if he was all set, but he was already asleep. They carefully kissed him good night and quietly walked out of his room.  
  
"Ah! Finally peace and quiet." Steve said as he was getting ready for bed. "So babe are you up to where we left off?" Kit asked looking at him from across the room. "Sure why not." Steve said looking at her getting undressed. Kit climbed into bed carrying two glasses and her favorite drink white zinfandel. "Where did you hide that?" Steve asked her as she got into bed. "I had it in the bathroom." She said as she poured the wine. "To us." Kit said as she kissed him. "To us." He said taking her glass and his glass and putting them on the night stand. "Hey! Now why did you do that?" Kit asked him. "Because I want to show you how much I love you and this house." Steve said as he pulled her closer to him. "Babe, so how much do you love me?" Kit asked smiling at him. "This much." Steve said as he made love to her. "Just checking." She said with a laugh.  
  
A month went by. Steve and Mark finally got their fishing weekend in.  
  
"So dad are you ready for a nice and relaxing weekend?" Steve asked as they were driving up to the cabin. "Yes I am." Mark said looking at him. "You know dad, I can't believe that we finally got to go fishing." I know son, between my work schedule and yours, I thought we would never get together." Mark said smiling at him.  
  
"So Steve how's Kit and the kids adjusting in the new house?" Mark asked. "The kids adjusted fine, but Kit's been on edge for the past couple of days. I mean she's happy one moment and crying the next. When I was leaving today I asked her if I can do anything for her, she nearly went to pieces on me." Steve said as they pulled up to the cabin. "Why? What happened?" "I don't know dad. Maybe it has something to do with Aunt Kasey's anniversary or something. I told her I would stay home with her, but she insisted that I go and she told me that Uncle Jimmy is coming this weekend. I'll call her as soon as we get settled in." "That's a good idea Steve." Mark said taking the fishing poles off the truck.  
  
When they finally got unpacked Steve phoned Kit. "Kit. It's me. I guess you're not home right now. Please call me and let me know how you are doing and if Uncle Jimmy got there safely. Talk to you later. I love you. Bye." Steve hung up the phone and looked at Mark and said, "Dad I'm kind of worried that Kit and the kids weren't home." "Steve don't worry, she might have gone to the store to pick up some stuff for dinner tonight for her Uncle Jimmy." Mark said. "That's just it dad, she already did that yesterday." Steve said nervously. "Look let's just go out fishing and when we get back you can call her again, ok." "Ok dad." Steve said picking up his tackle box and pole.  
  
"By the way Steve, I told Davis Jackson that I'd be up here with you this weekend." Mark said as they were walking down to the lake. "Davis Jackson dad?" Steve asked trying to remember who he was. "Yeah he's an old friend of mine. He and his wife just got a divorce and unfortunately she got everything. Except the cabin. That's what he got." Mark said. "Gee that's unfortunate dad." Steve said getting into the rowboat.  
  
As Mark and Steve were heading to the middle of the lake they saw something floating in the water. When they got closer they realized it was a body. They took the body out of the water and turned it over. Mark couldn't believe who it was. It was Davis Jackson.  
  
They came back in with the body and called Teddy the forest ranger. Teddy and his men came by to see if they could find any clues and to look at the body.  
  
"Steve I would like to know what happened." Mark said. "Me too dad."  
  
Mark, Steve and TC went to Davis' cabin to look for anything that could lead them to Davis' death. Mark found a briefcase full of papers that were all on gambling. Horse races, boxing matches, dog races and card games.  
  
"Steve look at this." Mark said showing him the briefcase.  
  
As they were going through the briefcase TC found a note. "Steve. Mark. Look at this." TC showed them. The note read: "We would like all the money that you owe us. One million five hundred dollars. If we don't receive it by noon today we will come after you. Signed Angelo."  
  
"This was never like Davis. He hated Las Vegas and anything that had to do with gambling." Mark said staring at the note.  
  
"Dad I'm going to get Amanda up here to do an autopsy on Davis and see what the cause of death really was." Steve said as he picked up the phone.  
  
Steve told Amanda what happened and she told him that she'd be up in a couple of hours. After Steve hung up, these three guys showed up looking for Davis.  
  
"Where's Davis Jackson?" The big guy asked. "And you are?" Mark asked looking at him. "Never mind old man just answer my question." The big guy said walking over to Mark.  
  
"He asked who are you." Steve said getting in the big guy's face. The big guy's men pulled out their guns and pointed them at Steve and Mark. The big guy frisked Steve and found his gun and badge. The big guy looked at Steve and said, "Sorry Lieutenant and then he and his men left.  
  
Mark looked at Steve and asked him "Do you think that was Angelo?" "Probably." Steve said looking for TC. "TC!" Steve called. "In here." He said. They walked into Davis' bedroom and TC showed them a duffle bag. In the duffle bag was money.  
  
"One million dollars." Steve said. "Man that's a lot of money." TC said.  
  
Steve, Mark and TC left the cabin with the duffle bag looking for Teddy. "Hey Steve. How's Katie doing?" TC asked. "She's doing good. Thanks again for all your help." No problem. She's a sweet kid." TC said. "That she is." Mark smiled.  
  
When they finally caught up with Teddy, they showed him the duffle bag and told him about the three goons. Steve then excused himself and went inside his cabin to see if there were any messages from Kit. "Damn." Steve said when he saw the machine light blinking.  
  
"Hi Babe. Sorry I missed your call. Uncle Jimmy arrived safely. When you get a chance please give me a call. I love you always and forever. Bye."  
  
Steve called home. "Katie? Is mommy around? I miss you too. Ok. Hi Honey. I miss you too. Is everything ok? Dad and I are coming back home tonight. I'll tell you why when we get home. Ok. Bye. Kit. I love you. Bye."  
  
After Steve hung up the phone he and Mark packed up the truck again. The phone rang again. "Hello. Hi Amanda. Ok don't worry about it. Steve and I are coming home and we'll be bringing the body down with us. It's not your fault that you're busy there. We'll drop it off tonight. Bye."  
  
"Was that Amanda dad?" Steve asked standing in the doorway of the cabin. "Yes. She said that they got busy at the hospital and she won't make it up, so I told her that we will drop the body off before we head home." Mark said. "Ok dad." Steve said as they both walked outside and got into the truck.  
  
"Dad I'm worried about Kit. Do you mind if I drop you and the body off at the hospital and head home?" Steve asked. "No that will be fine. I'm going to check on a patient while Amanda works on the body." Mark said.  
  
Steve dropped Mark and the body off at the hospital and headed home. By the time he reached home it was well after midnight. He quietly walked into their bedroom as to not to wake up Kit.  
  
"Babe is that you?" Kit whispered. "Hi. Sorry I woke you." Steve said getting undressed. "That's ok. I've been tossing and turning all night." She said as she turned on the light and sat up. "God did I miss you." Steve said climbing into bed and kissing her. "Babe we need to talk." Steve looked at her and he knew it couldn't wait until morning. "Sure. What's the matter?" "Well I went to see Dr. Spencer today and she said the reason why I'm so emotional is because I'm pregnant again." Kit said looking at him. "You're what!" Steve said looking at her. "I know we didn't plan for this one babe, but it's true." Kit said. Steve was quiet for what seemed like an eternity. Then he finally said, "This is so wonderful. I'm going to be a dad again." He said hugging and kissing Kit. "You're ok with this babe?" Kit asked looking at him. "Why wouldn't I be? I wouldn't care if you had a million babies. So long as they come from you." Steve said kissing her and then kissing her tummy. "I'm so happy that you're happy babe. I was afraid that you would be mad at me." Kit said as she started to cry. "God Kit I could never be angry with you." Steve said comforting her.  
  
"By the way babe why did you come home?" Kit asked looking at him. "Dad's friend Davis Jackson turned up dead in the lake." "Oh my god is dad ok?" Kit asked. "Yeah he's ok. But he has so many questions." Steve said as he wrapped his arms around Kit. "Babe who would do such a thing?" Kit asked. "I don't know. That's why we're having Amanda do the autopsy on him." Steve said as he started to kiss her.  
  
"Um babe that's how I got this way." Kit said smiling at him. "I know. Do you think I really care at this moment?" Steve asked as he made love to her.  
  
The next day Steve and Kit called a family meeting.  
  
"Katie. MJ. Mommy and I have something to tell you." Steve said as they all sat down in the living room. "What is it dad?" MJ asked. "Is mommy ok?" Katie asked. "I'm fine sweetie." Kit said hugging her. "Mommy is going to have a baby." Steve said. "No way!" MJ said. "Really? Is it going to be a boy or a girl?" Katie asked getting excited. "I won't know for a couple of months sweetie." "I hope it's a girl!" Katie said hugging Kit. "No! I hope it's a boy!" MJ said getting all excited. "I guess you two are ok with this." Steve said. "Sure daddy. Why not?" Katie asked hugging him.  
  
Then uncle Jimmy walked in. "Sorry I didn't know you were having a meeting." "That's ok uncle Jimmy. Mommy's going to have another baby." Katie said excitedly. "That's wonderful Kit." Uncle Jimmy said hugging her.  
  
After Kit and the kids left the room, Steve asked Uncle Jimmy for help. Steve explained everything to Uncle Jimmy.  
  
"Steve how much money did you say was found?" "I think it was about one million dollars." Steve why don't we go back to the cabin and look around some more." Jimmy said. "That sounds like a great idea Jimmy. Let me tell Kit and I'll be right with you." Steve said leaving the room.  
  
Steve told Kit that he and Jimmy were going back up to the cabin to look around some more. "Ok, but please be careful babe." Kit said kissing him. "I will." He said kissing her. "Bye daddy!" Katie said hugging him. "Bye angel girl." "Dad do you want me to come with you and Uncle Jimmy?" MJ asked. "No you stay here and help mom and keep an eye on your sister. Ok." "Alright dad." MJ said.  
  
Then Steve and Jimmy left. When they arrived up at the cabin they went inside and looked around again. Steve entered the bedroom and searched it again. He then heard a thud. "Jimmy! Jimmy! Are you ok?" Steve asked leaving the bedroom. He didn't get response from Jimmy. He found Jimmy knocked out on the living room floor. "Jimmy!" Steve ran to him. The next thing Steve knew he was out like a light.  
  
When Steve woke up he was in a dark room tied to a chair. "Ok Lieutenant tell us where the money is?" The voice asked. Steve recognized that voice but at first he didn't know how he knew it. "What money? I don't know what you're talking about." Steve said back to the dark room. "Look Lieutenant we know you have the money just hand it over and nothing will happen to you or your family." The voice said. "Is that a threat?" Steve asked. "Come on Lieutenant just come clean to where the money is and we'll let you go. Deal?" "Like I said I don't know what you're talking about." Steve said.  
  
"Angelo we're not getting anywhere with this guy." Another voice said. "Don't you think I know that Don." Angelo said getting angry.  
  
Back at the cabin Jimmy woke up. "I'm getting too old for this." Jimmy said rubbing his head. "Steve! Steve! Where are you?" Jimmy got up slowly and started to search the cabin for Steve. He found Steve's gun and a note. "We have the Lieutenant. If you want to see him alive then you best get the money to us or we will kill his entire family."  
  
Jimmy picked up the phone and called Kit to tell her what happened.  
  
"Oh my god!" Kit said. Katie and MJ ran out of their rooms to see what happened. "Mommy what's wrong?" They asked. Kit quickly called Mark and told him what happened. Katie and MJ looked at each other. "MJ I really am scared. I wish daddy wasn't a cop anymore." Katie said as the tears fell. MJ just hugged her tightly.  
  
Mark, Jesse and Amanda showed up at Kit's house. "When did this happen?" Amanda asked. About an hour ago when Uncle Jimmy called. "Dad I don't know what I'm going to do without him." Kit said as she paced back and forth. "Kit look just calm down Steve will be alright. Don't aggravate yourself or your going to loose the baby." Mark said trying to comfort her.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Kit answered it. A tall thin man in sunglasses and in a dark suite was standing there. Then a tall stocky man strolled in. "Mrs. Sloan?" The stocky man asked. "Um yes." "My name is Angelo and this is Don. We would like the duffle bag that your husband took from the cabin a couple days ago." Angelo said as he walked in. "What duffle bag? I didn't see one." Kit said. "Look Mrs. Sloan we know it's here so let's cut to the chase and hand it over." Angelo said. "Like I told you I don't know what you're talking about." Kit said. Then Kit doubled over in pain. Mark and Jesse rushed to her side while Katie and MJ looked on in horror. "Mommy!" Katie cried out. "Amanda take the kids to their rooms." Mark said. "Ok." Amanda said.  
  
Amanda came back and sat with Kit while Mark tried to explain to Angelo and Don that aggravating Kit won't help her pregnancy. "Look we just want the duffle bag. I know you have it here." Angelo said. "Don search the house." Angelo said. Kit then got up and tried to stop Don, but again she doubled over in pain.  
  
"Jesse call an ambulance." Mark said. Jesse went to pick up the phone when Angelo took the phone out of Jesse's hand and said, "No one is going anywhere until I get that duffle bag."  
  
Then Kit said, "I'll tell you where the bag is if you tell me where my husband is." "No can do Mrs. Sloan." "Why not?" Amanda asked. "Because I don't play like that." Angelo said. "Besides TC is looking after him. If he tries to get away, I told TC to kill him." Katie looked at Angelo when he said that. "Aunt Amanda I know TC." Katie whispered.  
  
While Steve was sitting in the dark room he tried and tried to get loose. "Going somewhere Steve?" A voice from the dark asked. "Whose there?" Steve asked. "It's you friend TC." "TC what are you doing here?' Steve asked. "Keeping an eye on you. So you don't get away." He said. "TC tell me you had nothing to do with killing Davis Jackson." "Ok I won't, but I did." He said laughing. "Why? What did Davis do to you?" Steve asked. "Nothing I just didn't like him." TC laughed.  
  
"Hey how the hell did you get in here?" TC asked. Then Steve heard a crash and then a gunshot rang out. After all the noise quieted down the lights came on. "Are you going to sit around like that while I do all the fighting?" Jimmy laughed as he came into the room.  
  
"Very funny Jimmy." Steve laughed. Jimmy untied Steve and they ran out of the room to Steve's truck. As they were about to leave TC jumped in front of the truck pointing his gun at them. "GET OUT NOW! Or I'll call Angelo and have him kill your family." TC yelled. Steve and Jimmy got out of the truck and walked back inside with TC. "That's better. I hate to miss the bloodshed at your house." TC said to Steve. Steve noticed that TC's shoulder was bleeding. Steve then looked at Jimmy and whispered, "He's in a lot of pain with that shoulder. You think you can take him down?" "Sure why not." Jimmy whispered back. TC went to pick up the phone when all of the sudden Jimmy grabbed him from behind and knocked him out. Steve then found some rope and tied up TC and called Teddy.  
  
Within fifteen minutes Teddy arrived and took TC to jail. Steve and Jimmy thanked Teddy and jumped into the truck and headed to the house.  
  
When they arrived at the house Steve and Jimmy sneaked in through the kitchen. "Look lady we don't have all day. Just tell me where the damn bag is and we'll leave." Angelo said. After Angelo said that Steve came out with the duffle bag and handed it over to Angelo. Angelo and Don left the house into the hands of the police.  
  
"Steve we have to take Kit to the hospital." Mark said. "Dad what's wrong?" "Kit is not doing well. I think she might loose the baby." Mark said. Steve quickly picked Kit up and put her into the car. He and Mark rushed her to the hospital. Amanda, Jesse, Uncle Jimmy and the kids followed.  
  
Mark got Kit into a room and he and the nurses hooked her up to monitors. They were in with Kit for over an hour.  
  
  
  
Steve just waited and waited for the news. "Daddy is mommy and the baby going to be ok?" "I don't know angel girl." Steve said as tears fell from his face. Katie got up and left him alone. "MJ I hope mommy and the baby will be ok." Katie said as she sat next to him. "Me too Katie." He said hugging her. Mark came out and said, "Steve Kit wants to see you." "Thanks dad." Steve got up and slowly walked into the room. He saw Kit lying there. "Hi." He whispered. "Hi babe." "How do you feel honey?" Steve asked as he sat on her bed. "Ok I guess." She said as she put the bed into a sitting position. "Can I do anything for you?" "Just hold me." She said. As soon as Steve held her they both started to cry. When they finally calmed down Kit asked him if he was ok. "Yeah I'm fine, but I'm more worried about you." He said hugging her tightly. "Dad said I could have lost the baby if I didn't come here sooner." She said looking up at him. "Let's not think about it." Steve said. Then Mark and Jesse came in. "How are you feeling Kit?" Mark asked. "I've felt better dad." She said. "I want you to stay here for a couple of days." Mark said. "Dad is everything ok with the baby?" Steve asked looking at him. "That's why I want her to stay here. I want the baby monitored for the couple of days." He told him." "Steve it's routine." Jesse told him.  
  
"Babe can you get the kids and Uncle Jimmy for me?" Kit asked. "Sure." Steve walked out and told Katie, MJ and Uncle Jimmy that Kit wanted to see them. When they walked in Katie and MJ ran to her. "Mommy how do you feel?" Katie asked climbing up next to her. "I feel ok sweetie. Now give MJ a little room." "Ok." Katie said moving over for her brother. "Mom can I get you or the baby anything?" MJ asked her. "Just hugs sweetie. That's what I really want right now from you and Katie. "We can do that mom." MJ said as he hugged her. Katie got off the bed and walked over to Uncle Jimmy and said, "You go sit with mommy. She needs you too." Jimmy just smiled.  
  
"Daddy can I talk to you outside please?" Katie asked pulling him off the chair. "Sure." He said following her. "What's the matter angel girl?" Steve asked as they sat on the chair. "Can you do me a big favor?" She asked climbing on his lap. "What?" "I know I have no right in the world to ask you this but it has been bothering me for a very long time. I want you to stop being a cop. I don't want you to get hurt anymore." She said as she put her hands on his face. "Angel girl it's my job." "I know daddy, but I'm really, really scared. That some day you may never, ever come home to us again." Steve just sat there. Then Katie asked, "Can't you just work full time at BBQ Bob's instead?" Steve hugged her when she said that. Then MJ came out and sat with them. "Dad are you ok?" MJ asked looking at him. "I'm fine." He said as he picked up MJ and put him on his lap. "Daddy we love you." Katie said hugging him. "I love the both of you too." He said hugging and kissing them. Then Uncle Jimmy came out. "Steve Kit wants to see you again. Alone this time. I'll take the kids down to the cafeteria to get ice cream or something." Jimmy said taking the kids by the hand. "Thanks Jimmy." Steve said walking back into Kit's room.  
  
"Hi again." Steve said smiling at her. "Babe what did Katie want?" Kit asked looking at him. "She wants me to quit being a cop and work full time at the restaurant." He said looking at her. "What did you say?" "I didn't say anything. I don't know what to do. Being a cop is what I do best. I really enjoy my job, but if it's going to get in the way with the family then maybe I should quit. What do you think?" He asked looking at her. "I don't know babe. I kind of wish sometimes the same thing." She said looking at him. "We'll talk about it some more later." He said. 


End file.
